


Hawke's Wedding

by NovemberOcean (Twilighthawke)



Series: Wil and Cro Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: 10 years after kirkwall, 6 after inquisiton, Baby Fic, F/M, FOR THOSE WONDERING, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/pseuds/NovemberOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years and years after Kirkwall, Fenris' daughter asks an important question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawke's Wedding

“Hey, Da?” Rinna asked, and Fenris lowered his book to look at his daughter.

“Yes?” He replied. Rinna had a pensive look on her face that reminded him starkly of her mother. Barely 8-years-old, Rinna leaned towards her father’s features; Green eyes, dark skin, she even had the same coarse hair, though hers was as black as her mother’s. But there were times such as these that Fenris was reminded of how much Rinna took after her mother too.

“You an mama aren’t married…” Rinna frowned at the floor. Fenris put the book away.

“Ah,” Fenris said, uncomfortably as he glanced over to his… His Hawke.

Wil was napping with the newborn twins, Falon and Fen. The midwife had insisted that skin contact was vital at this stage, so she wasn’t wearing much and neither were the boys. They lay in a pool of sunlight like a pile of kittens. Fenris had been exposed to some of the highest forms of art Tevinter society could offer, and he was sure he had never seen anything as beautiful as those three sleeping figures.

“We aren’t,” Fenris said, turning back to his first-born. “Why do you bring this up?”

“Something Evan said…” Rinna tried to sound non-chalant, but Fenris could tell whatever that punk had told her had cut her deeply. Fenris didn’t care for Evan, but Rinna insisted on maintaining a friendship with him.

“What did he say?” Fenris asked in what he thought was a neutral tone, but by the look on Rinna’s face, he had missed ‘neutral’ by a mile.

“Nothing bad,” she insisted. “Just that the Maker frowns on wedlock or something…” Rinna trailed off and Fenris quelled the murder in his heart for that 10-year-old boy.

It’s not as if he didn’t want to marry Wil, it just never seemed too important. They had been on the run, and then there had been Rinna, and the whole thing with the Inquisition… It’s not like they didn’t love each other, Fenris would rather die than part from Wil or their children. Marriage was unnecessary… Or at least, that’s what Fenris had thought. What if Wil thought as Rinna did?

“Oh, is that all?” Fenris sneered. Rinna looked as if she thought her father was going to fly out of the room and murder her friend. Her face said she would stop him if he tried, even if she had no idea how. Another endearing–or was it endangering–trait she had pick up from her mother. Fenris had to smile at Rinna then.

His smile turned into something sly as a thought occurred to him. He leaned over and poked the sleeping Hawke. She grunted and frowned in her state of half-sleep. He prodded her until she opened one eye to glare at him. She made a grunt that seemed to mean ‘why in Andraste’s holy name are you poking me, you awful man?’

“Hawke, will you marry me?” He asked. Wil closed her eye with an exasperated groan.

“Of course I will, you ridiculous elf,” she grumbled and adjusted Fen’s position on her chest. Fenris was worried she thought he was joking, or that she was too asleep to fully process his question.

“I’m serious, Hawke,” he pressed.

“So am I,” she replied, turning over on her side, her attention on the twins.

“Hawke…” Fenris growled a little in exasperation.

“Fenris,” Wil mimicked him. She cast a glace over her shoulder. “Besides, if you were serious, where’s my ring?” She had one eyebrow raised, a playful challenge.

“Da,” Rinna said, he turned to face her. She pointed at the red scrap of material around his wrist, and then held out a piece of red string; obviously from the head of her doll. He grinned at his daughter, seizing upon the red twine.

“Hawke,” Fenris said again. “Willow,” he said when she turned to him she glared at the use of her actual name, which was a wish her mother had made. But she stopped frowning when Fenris caught her hand and tied the little string around her finger.

“Oh, Fenris,” she breathed.

“Wil,” Fenris used her preferred name as she looked up at him, with his children on her chest, and tears in her eyes. “Will you marry me?” He asked again.

“Yes,” she said, sitting up to kiss him… And disturbing the babies, who decided nap time was over and started to cry.

“Yay!” Rinna cried, clapping her hands together and jumping onto the bed with her parents. She picked up Falon and shushed him. “Don’t cry, we’re gonna be a family!”

“We were already a family,” Fenris said. Wil handed him Fen, who continued to whine.

“I was serious the first time I said yes,” Wil said kissing the top of Fen’s head. Fenris blushed and cleared his throat.

“This makes for a better story,” Fenris said, gently bouncing his son. Wil snorted.

“You’ve been hanging around Varric too much,” she said pulling Rinna into a hug.

“Can I have a ring too?” Rinna asked. “One like daddy’s” she pointed at the token.

“Sure,” Wil said. “But why?” Rinna shrugged.

 “So that I can fight demons like da!” Rinna said with fire in her eyes. Wil blinked at her daughter, and then burst out laughing.

“As you wish, Amatus,” Fenris said, kissing the top of Rinna’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY FOR MY EDIFICATION IMMA SAY THIS; My Hawke is a half elf. in my headcanon, Malcom Hawke was an elf. so any elfy shit is Wil trying to connect with her past and her father. NOT Fenris being an ACTUAL elf. because he SO does not identify with that culture yo.


End file.
